metalandrockfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozzy Osbourne
John Michael "Ozzy" Osbourne (born 3 December 1948) is an English singer-songwriter and occasional actor, whose career has spanned over 40 years. As of December 2010, Osbourne has sold over 100 million albums worldwide. Osbourne rose to prominence as lead vocalist of the pioneering English Heavy Metal band Black Sabbath, a band whose radically different, intentionally dark, doom sound spawned the heavy metal genre. In his subsequent solo career Osbourne achieved a multi-platinum status in addition to the one he had earned with Black Sabbath. These things are what led Osbourne to become known as the "Godfather of Heavy Metal". It was during his Sabbath days that, due to their dark style of music, Osbourne became known as the "Prince of Darkness". Osbourne has over 15 tattoos, the most famous of which are the letters O-Z-Z-Y across the knuckles of his left hand. This was his first tattoo, created by himself as a teenager with a sewing needle and pencil lead. In the early 2000s, Osbourne's career expanded to a new medium when he became a star in his own reality show, The Osbournes, alongside wife/manager Sharon and two of their three children, Kelly and Jack. Years Active *1968 - Present Associated Acts *Black Sabbath *Black Label Society *Iommi Releases With Black Sabbath: *Black Sabbath (Album) - 1970 *Paranoid - 1970 *Master of Reality - 1971 *Black Sabbath, Vol. 4 - 1972 *Sabbath Bloody Sabbath - 1973 *Sabotage - 1975 *We Sold Our Soul for Rock 'n' Roll - 1975 *Technical Ecstasy - 1976 *Never Say Die! - 1978 *Black Sabbath: Live at Last - 1980 *The Sabbath Collection - 1985 *Black Sabbath: The Collection - 1992 *The Ozzy Osbourne Years - 1994 *Under Wheels of Confusion - 1996 *Black Sabbath: Reunion - 1998 *The Best of Black Sabbath - 2000 *Symptom of the Universe: The Original Black Sabbath 1970--1978 - 2002 *Past Lives - 2002 *Black Box: The Complete Original Black Sabbath (1970--1978) - 2004 *Black Sabbath: Greatest Hits 1970--1978 - 2006 *Club Sonderauflage - 2006 Solo Work Years Active *1980 - Present Current and Past Members Current: *Ozzy Osbourne - Lead Vocals (1980 - Present) *Gus G. - Guitars (2007 - Present) *Rob Nicholson - Bass Guitar (2006 - Present) *Tommy Clufetos - Drums (2007 - Present) *Adam Wakeman - Keyboard (2007 - Present) Past Members: *Randy Rhoads - Guitars (1980 - 1982) *Jake E. Lee - Guitars (1982 - 1987) *Zakk Wylde - Guitars (1987 - 2007) *Bob Daisley - Bass Guitar (1980 - 1984, 1987 - 1992) *Phil Soussan - Bass Guitar (1984 - 1987) *Geezer Butler - Bass Guitar (1992 - 2000) *Robert Trujillo - Bass Guitar (2000 - 2006) *Lee Kerslake - Drums (1980 - 1982) *Tommy Aldridge - Drums (1982 - 1985) *Randy Castillo - Drums (1985 - 1992) *Deen Castronovo - Drums (1992 - 2000) *Mike Bordin - Drums (2000 - 2007) *Don Airey - Keyboard (1980 - 1981, 1982 - 1985) *Johnny Cook - Keyboard (1981 - 1982) *Mike Moran - Keyboard (1985 - 1987) *John Sinclair - Keyboard (1987 - 1992) *Rick Wakeman - Keyboard (1992 - 2000) *Tim Palmer - Keyboard (2000 - 2006) *Michael Railo - Keyboard (2006 - 2007) Releases CD: (Albums) *Blizzard of Ozz - 1980 *Diary of a Madman - 1981 *Bark at the Moon - 1983 *The Ultimate Sin - 1986 *No Rest for the Wicked - 1988 *No More Tears - 1991 *Ozzmosis - 1995 *Down to Earth - 2001 *Under Cover - 2005 *Black Rain - 2007 *Scream - 2010 CD: (Live) *Speak of the Devil - 1982 *Ozzy Osbourne: Tribute - 1987 *Just Say Ozzy - 1990 *Ozzy Osbourne: Live & Loud - 1993 *Ozzy Osbourne: Live at Budokan - 2002 CD: (EP's) *Mr Crowley Live EP - 1980 *Ozzy Osbourne: iTunes Festival: London 2010 - 2010 CD: (Best of's) *Best of Ozz - 1989 *Ten Commandments - 1990 *The Ozzman Cometh - 1997 *The Essential Ozzy Osbourne - 2003 *Prince of Darkness - 2005